Five Nights At Fazfucks
by reds121
Summary: The animatronics are just fucking around the pizzeria for some reason I HATE SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1

Foxy:GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME COVE I'M MASTURBATING YE FUCKER! Freddy:Fuck you Foxy you're gonna get semen all over the floor you yiff Foxy:I DON'T CARE FUCK OFF! Freddy left the Pirate Cove and Foxy began to click on the Fox porn and looked at rule 34 of himself *Fap fap fap fap* Comes the sound from Pirate's Cove Bonnie:Chica did you eat all the damn Pizza again you fat piece of garbage Chica:No you purple piece of crap Bonnie:WELL WHERE IS THE DAMN PIZZA YOU FUCKEN DUMBASS BIRD Chica:Your fatass probably ate it Bonnie:What's wrong with your teeth huh? You suck all the dicks Chica:THAT'S IT YOU PURPLE DILDO! Chica leaves the room and grabs Foxy's laptop typing in Fnaf rule 34 Foxy begins to run after her Foxy:YOU FUCK! I WASEN'T DONE! YOU GAVE ME BLUE BALLS! Chica:I NEED IT WAIT! Foxy:Meh I'll just fap to the porn magazines and the rule34 pictures I printed out Chica:LOOK AT IT! Chica showing the Bonnie rule 34 of Bonnie sucking Freddy's brown log Bonnie:IT BURNS! STOP! PLEASE NO NO MORE! PLEASE Chica:I see you have a boner from looking at the next page of me sucking…You're umm purple bon balls Bonnie:ummm… **LOL NO LEMONS FOR YOU! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL BUT IF YOU WANT LEMONS CALL ME BAE OR TELL ME :D **Bonnie runs out the kitchen and hits Freddy with his boner Freddy:WOAH what do you have there partner said Freddy staring at Bonnie's rod Bonnie: STOP LOOKING AT MY BONER I MEAN MY 20 INCH PENIS! You homo! Freddy:I wasen't AND I'M NOT GAY! IF I WAS I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE SEX WITH The puppet The Puppet:WHAT! Freddy you wanna get nasty with me? Don't ya? Foxy:LOLOLOLOL YOU'RE GAY FREDDY FAZFUCK YOU WANT ME? I'M THE MOST YIFF OF ALL OF YOU YOU WANT ME FREDDY? LOL NO CUZ I'M NOT GAYYYYY LIKE YOU! PUPPET HE TOTALLY WANT'S YOU STICK YOUR STRINGS UP HIS ASS LOL! The Puppet:My pleasure! Freddy:NOOO I SAID I'M NOT GAY! DING DING DONG DING DONG Everybody:FUCK 6 AM NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH KIDS AND ADULTS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH US! Mike:LOL get rekt bitches I'm out of here *dances* you pieces of scrap shit can do nothing NOW! LOL! Mike points to Everybody Mike:SUCK MY ROD Freddy **How was that hmm? You fap like Foxy? Tell me if I must continue this story **


	2. Chapter 2

Chica: Where did you put my dildo Freddy? Freddy: I think I left it in Bonnie's room Bonnie: Ow there's a pain in my ass Chica: You didn't that's fucking disgusting Bonnie:Hey I found a dildo in my room Chica this yours? Freddy: I might of shoved it up your ass Bonnie Bonnie: YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU! YOU FUCKER! Foxy: What's all this commotion you fuckers? I've been on google looking at Mangle's gender I wanna fuck that thing but if it's a guy I don't want to Chica: Yeah right with your boner I think it's safe to say you were looking at porn again Mangle:WNIOWFNOINownoiwnoinfaoinwofwanionwionoiawnfionwoi Freddy: Mangle shut the fuck up what's your gender? Mangle: wriaoriwoirjOI?wrjaoiwrjioawjroijwoirj!wjrawporjpoawjropJ lol6924uj202j0j420j42j204j20j402jsnhsfsnenskjfnKN?! Wirhoiawo Foxy: hmm I know! TAKE YOUR FUCKEN CLOTHES OFF Bonnie: Yeah I wanna see what you have we won't rape you I promise Mangle begins to take off its clothes Foxy: Take off everything you shit or I will show you rule 34 Balloon boy: HAHAHA I just raped an adult with my balloons Chica: Shut the fuck up Balloon boy you fucken anger machine I will have violent sex with you till you bleed Mangle takes off the other clothes it wore Foxy: My god! GIVE ME THAT! NOW Mangle: WOppwowopj? JWIOAJIO!? WJEIOWJAioejOIWJRIOWJAROIJIO Everybody: I think that's a yes! Foxy get her! Mangle: Fuck you I was pretending that I couldn't speak because of this shit now fuck off before I give you all STDS! Toy Chica was dancing for the adults at the strip club section of the pizzeria Toy Chica: WOOO LOOK AT ALL THIS CASH THE ADULTS REALLY ARE FRISKY BUT DINNERS ON ME FUCKFACES! The Boss: Hey what the fuck you assholes are supposed to be on stage that's why I'm losing money you sex toys NOW GET ON STAGE AND MAKE ME SOME CASH OR I WILL FUCK YOU ALL! Everyone:NO! PLEASE WE DON'T LIKE DANCING FOR MONEY AND SUCKING PENISES! AND SOMETIMES SINGING PLEASE DON'T LET US GO OUT THERE! The Boss: Well I guess you could stay here a bit Everybody: Really?! THANKS! The boss: LOL NO! FUCK OFF IN THERE AND YOU TOY CHICA SUCK ME OFF! NOW! Toy Chica: k Foxy: I hate Mr Fazfuck I HATE HIM SO FUCKEN MUCH I WANNA RIP HIS JAW OFF AND MAKE IT SUCK TOY FREDDY OFF Toy Freddy: Sounds kinky please do it! I WANT MR FAZBEAR NOW! Everybody except Toy Freddy: YEAH LETS DO IT!


End file.
